Truth or Dare- Zoro and Sanji
by ringtailedpheonix
Summary: Zoro and Sanji play a nice little game of Truth or Dare.


God, I think this will be my dirtiest fic yet. This fic will include stripping, spanking and slavery. If this stuff makes you feel uncomfortable or you just don't like it, please don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

The strawhat pirates had docked on an island and everyone went to explore it and pick up supplies. Except Zoro and Sanji weren't allowed to set foot on it. Why? Because earlier, Nami had ordered the two to watch the ship. Sanji was only watching the ship because 1)His precious Nami-san requested him to and 2) Zoro would fall asleep and the ship would probably get stolen by pirates. Nami and the others would be staying at a hotel and wouldn't be back until the log pose set, which was in 4 days. Zoro and Sanji weren't that happy that they were stuck on the same ship for 4 days. After an hour, the two had already gotten into a fight.

"You idiot, you've got no brain cells!" Sanji yelled.

"Do you always have to talk about yourself that way?!" Zoro yelled back.

The yelling continued after a while before neither of them remembered why they were fighting.

"Say mosshead, want to play a game?" Sanji asked slyly.

"What kind of game?" Zoro asked. "And don't call me mosshead!"

"Truth or Dare."

"Truth or Dare? What are we, little girls?"

"No, I just thought it might be fun. But I can understand if you arent game enough to play it."

"Of course I'm game enough! I just think it's a silly game," Zoro said.

"Well why don't we play and we'll see if you are actually game enough," Sanji said.

"Fine," Zoro sighed.

"Great," Sanji grinned evily. He planned to make Zoro's life miserable by playing this game. Oh, the things he was gonna do to the swordsman. "There are some books in the library full of Truth or Dare questions. I'll go get it." He walked to the library, leaving Zoro standing out on deck.

After a few minutes, Sanji came back with 4 books in his hands. He handed the books to Zoro and Zoro read the book names.

_Truth Questions_

_Dare Questions_

_Truth or Dare Questions_

_Dirty Truth or Dare Questions_

"Why are there dirty truth or dare questions?" Zoro asked.

"Because it just happened to be there," Sanji lied because really he had bought that book to use against Zoro.

"Well just for the record, I'm not choosing anything from the Dirty Truth or Dare Questions book," Zoro said.

"The way we're going to play is a lot of fun. We'll set the books out and when it's our turn to choose truth or dare, we'll close our eyes, pick a book and then do the same thing except pick a truth or a dare," Sanji explained.

"Okay, let's get started then," Zoro said.

He and Sanji went into the boys cabin since it was starting to get dark. They set down the books and Sanji said that he would go first. Zoro set the books in front of him and Sanji closed his eyes. He picked Truth or Dare Questions then he closed his eyes again and chose a dare. He opened his eyes and found the question wasn't a question, but a dare.

"_Don't speak until your next go. _Sounds easy enough," Sanji shrugged.

Now it was Zoro's turn. he chose the book Truth Questions and the truth he had to say was _Have you ever had a crush on someone you knew you shouldn't have?_

"Yes," Zoro said quietly.

Sanji wanted to say something so bad but since he couldn't talk he would have to tease him and question him another time.

"Your turn," Zoro said. "You can talk now."

"Okay," Sanji said and chose the book Dirty Truth or Dare Questions. "This should be good," he smirked. He got the dare _Let the other person do anything they want to do to you naked_. Sanji just sat there, staring at the dare then staring at Zoro, who was now laughing uncontrollably.

"You're right cook, this will be fun," he smirked. "Strip."

Sanji blushed heavily but undressed himself, giving Zoro an excellent view of his body.

Zoro had always liked the cook, but to be able to this to him was a fantasy. He walked over to the cook and licked his collar bone.

"D-don't," Sanji moaned.

"Don't want to," Zoro replied. He then licked along Sanji's jaw.

"H-how long is your turn supposed to last?" Sanji asked.

"For as long as I like," Zoro whispered seductively in Sanji's ear. Sanji let out a small whimper. "Fine, how about we make it that our turns last a minute. So now I get to violate you for a minute," Zoro smirked. He licked down towards Sanji's cock.

"Please don't," Sanji whispered.

"For you, I won't," Zoro said and went up and began an attack on Sanji's nipples. He licked, sucked, pinched, squeezed and poked his nipples until one minute was up.

"Hopefully you'll get something bad," Sanji said and went to go put his clothes back on. Zoro stopped him.

"Don't. Keep them off," he said into Sanji's ear.

"O-okay," Sanji complied.

Zoro chose _Dirty Truth or Dare questions._

"Shit," he grumbled.

"Haha," Sanji said teasingly.

Zoro got the dare _Spank the other person _but he didn't tell Sanji what it was.

"What is it?" Sanji asked, trying to see what the dare said but Zoro was hiding it from him.

"If you go on all fours I'll show you," Zoro said.

Sanji went on his fours, showing his ass off to Zoro. That ass that Zoro was about to spank. Zoro lifted his hand up, then smacked it across Sanji's ass, making the cook cry out in pain.

"OW! Is this the dare?" Sanji cried.

"Yes, I have to spank you," Zoro said and brought his hand down once again, his hand making a loud SLAP sound on Sanji's ass. He continued to do this while Sanji was crying out because of the pain. Finally a minute was up and Zoro stopped spanking the cook. Sanji laid on the ground, tears rolling onto the floor. Zoro felt bad since he had hurt him but instead of helping him, he handed Sanji the 4 books. Sanji looked at the books, then looked at Zoro. He wiped his tears then closed his eyes and picked a book. He again got _Dirty Truth or Dare Questions. _He actually got a truth which was _What was your most perverted dream?_

"My most perverted dream, hmm," Sanji said. "It would have to be… when I dreamt about one of the school teachers."

"So what happened in the dream?" Zoro asked.

"That's for me to know," Sanji said. "Anyway, it's your turn."

"Hey, did you want to just use the Dirty Truth or Dare book?" Zoro asked.

"I guess," Sanji mumbled. He didn't exactly like it when he got spanked by Zoro so he could only imagine what else was in that stupid book.

Zoro got the truth _Have you ever masturbated somewhere inappropriate? Where?_

"Ooh, I wanna hear this, marimo," Sanji said excitedly.

"Well, at the last island we went to, when you and I were shopping, I got hard and went to that clothes shop. Remember?" Zoro asked.

"Oh my god, so that's why you wanted to go to the clothes shop that bad," Sanji said. "You told me you wanted to see if they had any good shirts. You know, you could have just told the truth. We're both guys and we should be able to tell each other anything."

"I'm not that kind of person to talk about stuff like that," Zoro said. "Anyway, onto the next turn. I believe it's your turn."

"Fine," Sanji sighed and chose a truth. _What's the worst porn you've ever got off on?_

"Worst porn, who's to say that I watch porn?! I'm perfectly able to get off myself without watching porn!" Sanji complained.

"Just answer the god damn question, cook," Zoro grumbled.

"Fine. It was two men… having gay sex," Sanji mumbled.

Zoro's eyes widened. Did that mean that Sanji was gay? He got off to gay porn, after all.

"Don't laugh," Sanji snapped.

"Does it look like I'm laughing?" Zoro asked.

"You're gonna start laughing soon," Sanji said. "Anyway, it's your turn again."

Zoro got the truth _Do you have any fetishes?_

"No," Zoro said. "Your turn."

"Sanji got the dare _Describe your pleasure points._ Sanji blushed as red as he could go. He stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"Come on cook, I haven't got all day," Zoro grumbled.

"O-okay, well my pleasure points are… my neck, my nipples, and just under my dick," Sanji said very quickly.

"Okay, my turn," Zoro said quickly, trying to get out of this conversation about Sanji's pleasure points. He got the dare _When was the last time you had sex? _"Um," Zoro mumbled.

"Well, Zoro?" Sanji said impatiently. When Zoro didn't say anything for a while, it hit him. "Zoro, are you a virgin?" he asked.

Zoro nodded slightly. "I had no idea," Sanji whispered. He reached out and touched Zoro's shoulder. "Would you like me to make that false?" he asked.

"W-w-w-what do you mean?" Zoro stuttered. Sanji found it cute how the man that was so strong was stuttering so much. He leaned towards Zoro's ear and whispered, "I'm going to take your virginity." That sentence made Zoro shudder.

Sanji began an attack on Zoro's neck as he pulled off the swordsman's shirt. Zoro let out a few moans that Sanji thought was pretty cute. He removed himself from Zoro's neck and went to kiss him. Their tongues met and they started dancing. For their first kiss, it was very enjoyable. Sanji thought about how soft Zoro's lips were and how he kissed ever so passionately.

Sanji broke the kiss to pull off Zoro's shirt and haramaki. After he did this, he moved down to Zoro's nipples and lightly blew on them. Zoro shivered and pushed Sanji onto on of his nipples. Sanji took one of the hard nipples in his mouth and began to bite and suck. This had Zoro moaning in pleasure. Sanji's hand moved towards Zoro's other nipples and began pulling and tweaking it. "Ah," Zoro moaned.

"You like that, huh?" Sanji grinned around Zoro's nipple. Zoro nodded furiously. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you; especially down there." Sanji then moved to Zoro's pants. "Take off your pants, Zoro," he ordered.

Shaking, Zoro stood up and took off his pants. "And now your boxers," Sanji said, enjoying the strip tease just a little too much. He felt his own member get hard. Zoro noticed this after he had taken off all of his clothes. He bent down in front of Sanji. "Can I suck your dick, cook?" he asked.

"Yes," Sanji answered. Zoro kissed the tip of his cock and then put the tip in his mouth. Sanji let out a few moans as Zoro put more and more of Sanji's cock into his mouth before he gagged a little bit. He pulled back a bit so only the tip was in his mouth.

"Z-Zoro, I'm going to- ah GOD!" Sanji moaned as Zoro began sucking his tip and fondling his balls. Sanji came in Zoro's mouth and Zoro couldn't hold it all in so some of it spilled out of his mouth. Sanji leaned forward and licked his own semen off Zoro's face. "Turn around," he ordered. Zoro did as he was told and turned around, presenting his ass to Sanji. Sanji wet his fingers and brought them to Zoro's ass.

"I'm going to put a finger inside your ass, ok?" Sanji asked.

"Wait, wha- AH!" Zoro moaned as Sanji penetrated his body with his finger.

"Shh, shh, relax," Sanji whispered in Zoro's ear. He hope that these words of comfort were helping the swordsman. He wiggled his finger around and put another finger inside. Zoro tensed up but allowed Sanji to continue. He lost control when Sanji added a third finger. He let out a loud scream and Sanji got worried.

"Shit, Zoro, are you okay?" he asked.

"I-I'm fine," Zoro said,

"You sure?" Sanji asked.

"Positive." Zoro started thrusting back on it the cook's fingers. He moaned when those fingers brushed against his sweet spot.

"Did I find it Zoro?" Sanji asked. Zoro nodded. Sanji decided it was time to actually fuck so he pulled his fingers out, ignoring Zoro's whine at the loss, and let his cock nudge Zoro's entrance. He put the tip in and Zoro moaned in pain and pleasure.

"You okay?" Sanji asked.

"Yes, just keep going," Zoro moaned.

"That I will," Sanji grinned and thrust all the way inside the swordsman.

"Oh Sanji!" Zoro yelled.

Sanji started thrusting in and out of Zoro's ass, hitting his sweet spot every time. Eventually Zoro couldn't take it and came on the floor. Feeling Zoro's insides clamp down on him, it only took a few more thrusts for Sanji to cum. His semen poured into Zoro's ass, some of it spilling out.

Sanji took himself out of Zoro and laid down next to the now sleeping swordsman. He planted and kiss on Zoro's lips and put a blank over each other.

END

I hope you all liked it. It took me ages to write it. There will be more Truth or Dare fic with different pairings, maybe not as dirty as this one though.


End file.
